Significado
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Para Sakura Haruno, ninja médico de la aldea de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha solía tener un significado.


Disclaimer: No soy Kishimoto

_**Spoilers**_ capítulo **483** del manga

Fic dedicado a Lali, Vejibra, Maga y Rose.

* * *

Sasuke solía tener un significado.

Para ella, a los ocho años, era su corazón latiendo a casi mil por hora, sentir las mejillas cálidas y una especie de cosquilleo en la garganta (como si las palabras indicadas mermaran por salir y no pudiesen). Sasuke significaba cálido, sonrisas a escondidas cuando le veía en las clases de la Academia por la mañana, e intentos para que su madre le enseñara a cocinar (porque si iba a ser la futura Señora Uchiha, pues, al menos tenía que hacer una salsa de tomate decente). También, si lo buscabas en su diccionario, equivalía a la definición de un primer amor que nunca podría olvidar (y que, en realidad, nunca lo hizo).

A los doce Sasuke era un poco de todo, un poco de llanto (con sus "molesta" y "débil" de por medio, haciéndola sentir inferior) y un poco de goce (porque ella le importaba, se fijaba en que estaba ahí y la cuidaba, como esa vez antes de entrar en el examen chunnin). Era amargo y dulce en uno solo. Era ese fuego que te cautiva la vista pero que sabes que si te acercas demasiado acabarás quemándote. Y a Sakura no le importaba, no le importaba quemarse en carne viva con tal de estar a su lado, de estar ahí para él. Nunca lo hizo, ni tampoco lo hace ahora.

A los trece fue entendimiento, fue madurez y fue tristeza. A los trece fue que en verdad le conoció, que comprendió un poco lo que iba tras el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. Porque él no era indiferente, no era frío y no era egocéntrico. Sasuke simplemente caminaba con heridas sangrantes por la aldea, heridas infectadas que dolían mucho más que el mismo infierno. Y Sakura entendía un poco eso, llegaba a darse cuenta de que su compañero de equipo sólo intentaba imponer una barrera para no volver a sentir lo mismo nada más que potenciado. Sakura supo que Sasuke le tenía miedo a la soledad. Entonces, ella entendió que quería estar ahí siempre, para curarle las heridas, para que no se sintiera solo. A los trece Sakura Haruno se dio cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha era algo más que un encaprichamiento, que haría lo que fuera por él. Entendió finalmente que estar enamorada de alguien no es sólo decir que le amas, o alentarle cuando dicho amor se bate en una lucha contra su mejor amigo. Sino demostrarlo, estar ahí cuando te necesita. A los trece le vio partir, y ella murió otro poco.

A los catorce fue dolor, un nudo en el pecho y miradas de lástima. Las sentía, mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea sentía las miradas de pena que le dirigían los otros gennins. Y, en el despacho de la Hokage, cuando se cruzaba con Shikamaru y éste no le miraba a los ojos al saludarla (como si él fuera el responsable de que Sasuke se marchara y Naruto se fuera a entrenar para seguirle), todo le dolía un poco más. El nudo en el pecho se iba cuando ya no le quedaba más chakra, no le quedaban más lágrimas y ella ponía hacia abajo la foto del equipo siete que estaba sobre el escritorio. Exactamente como lo hizo Sasuke hacía varios meses, sólo que Sakura no sabía eso.

A los quince fue alivio, nostalgia y melancolía. El equipo siete estaba casi completo y, la sonrisa de Naruto mientras decía que traerían al teme, a ella le curaba un poco el alma. Fue nostalgia cuando entrenaban en el campo número tres, o comían ramen mientras el Uzumaki intentaba convencer quizá por quincuagésima vez a Kakashi-sensei para que pagara la cuenta. Fue alivio cuando supo que Sasuke había vencido a Orochimaru, que aún seguía ahí afuera, y que podrían traerle a casa. Entonces se imaginó al equipo siete al completo, los seis miembros abarrotando la barra de Ichiraku, mientras Naruto pinchaba a Sasuke diciendo que lo haría papilla en cualquier momento. Y ella les diría que pararan, que era patético que a los dieciséis se comportaran como unos críos. Se los imaginó unidos de nuevo, y el hueco en el pecho se le llenó un poco más.

A los dieciséis Sasuke ya no fue Sasuke, sólo un extraño viviendo en su cuerpo y los ojos sin vida de un muerto. Un alguien con la voz fría como el acero y una sonrisa despectiva que no tenía nada de humana. A los dieciséis Sasuke murió, y la mitad de Sakura murió con él.


End file.
